


The Babysitter's Boy

by AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)



Series: HUNTER SHOTS [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Auish Hisogon, But Will Not Be, Come on in, Did I say it was a Bus?, Escalating Wrongs, F/M, Gon is a Good Boy, Gon is a Target, Gon is a Voyeur, Hisoka is Hisoka, Hisoka is a Bad man, Honest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It wasn't his fault, M/M, Machi is a Booty Call, Mito is a Hard Worker, Someone Should Be Arrested, Stays there, We're All Mad Here, What Happens on Babysitting Nights, all the way, babysitter trope, bad babysitter, inappropriate everything, it keeps getting worse, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears
Summary: Machi had been his Babysitter since he was ten, and Gon had a very good rapport with her.So one night—two years into their acquaintanceship…after she swears him to secrecy…Gon isn’t surprised when her older boyfriend stops by.He tried to give them their privacy and be on his best behavior in the front room…but the noises coming from down the hallway in the guest bedroom…were concerning.Gon winds up eavesdropping on a thing that should NOT be happening…but just keeps on.--This scene is repeated a number of times with the same results throughout the year…until one night, the door is left slightly ajar.Hearing is one thing. Seeing is another.And Being seen by Machi’s boyfriend…is Bad.Really bad…Gon thinks.--Alt.: Gon catches an eyeful of his Babysitter getting banged by Hisoka…and just keeps watching.Alt.: Hisoka is a Bad man…with a penchant for the corruption of innocence.Alt.: If Machi didn’t exist…Gon could have Hisoka to himself. Of this…he was certain.--
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: HUNTER SHOTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107641
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	The Babysitter's Boy

**\--**

**-v-**

****The Babysitter’s Boy****

**-v-**

**\--**

He’d had a babysitter since he was ten.

His Aunt had insisted upon it, because her job kept her busy at weird hours and she didn’t want Gon at the house by himself—because that was actually illegal and could get DHS on her tail.

When he first meets Machi—he doesn’t really have an opinion of the girl, but she lets him do what he wants and doesn’t tell when he eats cookies before dinner, so it’s all good.

She seems to like him well enough. And she keeps coming back, so Gon doesn’t have to worry about someone taking her place who’d not be half so chill or easy to live with.

All in all—it’s the perfect arrangement, and lasts all the way up into his twelfth year.

By this time…they’re comfortable enough to keep each other’s secrets without fear of betrayal.

It’s just an unspoken rule, that what happens on Babysitting nights…stays on Babysitting nights.

There was never anything truly bad going on, even though Machi did smoke…and Gon stole into his Aunt’s alcohol stash every now and again without being told off.

He didn’t really like the taste—but it made him feel grown up, and the buzz was nice.

Machi had even offered him a joint once…but all that’d done was leave him with a headache they’d had to lie about and hide from his Aunt when she got home, under the cover of Gon turning in early for bed.

It was easy to get away with things under Machi—and Gon was glad she was his Babysitter.

**\--**

It wasn’t until one particular night when Machi came over, that Gon got sworn into verbal secrecy beyond their general compact…for the maintaining of Machi’s peace of mind.

He’d been surprised but amiable to the girl’s whims.

A half hour later, there was a knock on the door…and Machi was racing to it with a grin and covert wink to Gon, throwing it open to reveal…a Man.

A very tall…red headed…strangely golden eyed, _grown ass_ _Man_ with a star and teardrop on either cheek, who looked stacked in the muscle department…even beneath his loose pants and partially concealing, sleeveless shirt.

Gon had just stared with slightly wide eyes from the couch…as the Man was invited inside, and then the duo was disappearing down the hallway without a word edgewise…into the guest bedroom.

Gon hadn’t thought much about it.

Just figured the man must’ve been Machi’s boyfriend…her much _older_ boyfriend, whom her parents no doubt didn’t know about (or didn’t approve of) and so she’d brought him here instead.

Gon had just shrugged it off and went back to watching his shows…up until he began to hear a very _odd_ …concerning commotion, happening down the hall.

He tried to ignore it…really…he did.

But the sounds just got louder…and he felt compelled to go investigate. Make sure everything was okay.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Gon had never been an eavesdropper…not really.

He knew how to mind his own business and stay out of trouble, but it was happening right under his nose…and he didn’t feel comfortable not knowing what was going on.

Gon wasn’t stupid. He knew what sex was.

He even had a little secondhand knowledge about the mechanics…from his dear friend Killua from school, who never failed to bring racy magazines in his backpack, which he readily shared with Gon and the other boys…who looked at the pictures for as long as they could without getting uncomfortable about all the displayed flesh.

Gon hadn’t really appreciated all the jiggly, feminine bits…but Killua liked it, so he’d just tried to stay interested, for his friend’s benefit—if naught else.

But past that—Gon knew what two people could get up to together. Two Adults…or persons with Adult body parts.

It was just his first time being exposed to the true reality of the situation under his own roof. And it sounded… _violent_ …to his untrained ears.

Creeping over to the locked door…heart lodged in his throat, listening through the wood to an ominous, steadily ratcheting creaking and BANG against the wall…alongside muffled moans, bitten off, high pitched squeaks…and a darker…silky masculine voice…saying filthy things Gon could barely make out, but felt deep down in his gut…beginning to stir something he’d not yet explored in any capacity…

Gon held his breath as a muffled scream sounded from behind the door…on a particularly hard BANG against the wall…and he winced, but didn’t dare interrupt with any of his own noise from the hallway.

After that…the creaking dimmed…until it was barely discernible any more beneath the droning of the television from the front room, which he’d turned up earlier on to try and drown out the noises he’d been hearing.

Gon could discern when the commotion stopped altogether behind the door…and then, he was tactfully racing on his tiptoes back to the couch, which he vaulted through the air to get back onto…as within the next few minutes, he could catch snippets of indistinguishable chatting voices moving slowly out into the hallway.

He’d never stared so hard at the TV in his life, and Gon purposefully did not meet the eyes of Machi or the Man as the front door swung open and Machi waved him out.

Gon frowned slightly with a light dusting of red across his cheeks for the abrupt departure…before asking the tired looking, but dressed and _satisfied_ girl as she came over to plop gingerly down onto the couch beside him…watching the show playing, and smelling faintly of something Gon would come to identify as _fresh sex_ …

“So…who was that?”

Machi just shrugged offhand and replied in an all too bored fashion, “Hisoka.”

Gon just gave a noncommittal grunt for the one worded response, and filed the name away into his memory bank.

“Seems nice.”

Machi laughed shortly.

“Whatever kid.”

And that was the end of that—or not really…

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

**_Creak…Creak…Creak…BANG_ …!**

Gon’s eye twitched…and he bit his lip and turned the volume up on the TV to no avail.

After that first time, Machi had taken to inviting Hisoka over near every other Babysitting night. And the man never failed to make a ruckus with her in the back room.

Gon had been ignoring them to the best of his saintly abilities…but when the sounds got overmuch…as they inevitably did…he wound up standing outside that door, with his ear pressed against it…red faced and listening…

Tonight was an exception.

Or at least…it was supposed to be.

Tonight he had dared himself to stay on the couch and watch reruns all night—to ignore whatever he heard and be a good little boy with no semi-voyeuristic tendencies.

Tonight…he lasted a good fifteen minutes.

And then it got _ridiculous_ in the back…and then…he was _up_.

This time…when he made it to the door…it was cracked.

Gon stared at that sinister crack…listening to the noises getting louder and louder…and he hesitated for a few long heartbeats.

He knew the layout of the guestroom. If he looked through that crack, he’d have full view of the bed…and the two people in it.

He would truly be classified a _peeping_ Tom at that point.

Gon chewed his lip…deliberating for a moment longer, before he carefully gripped the handle, and pushed the door in…just enough to get an unimpeded glance at the bed and its occupants.

What he saw then would be forever etched into his long-term memory.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Machi was bent over, ass up in the air and chest and forehead pressed down into the coverlet…as Hisoka stood balanced on his knees behind her…thrusting rhythmically _in_ …shaking the bedframe beneath the sheer brutality of force, and causing it to _rattle_ and _squeak_ and _BANG_ repetitiously against the wall.

Gon’s eyes were riveted to the pair.

More particularly…to the profile of Hisoka…and the flex of the man’s powerful muscles…glistening with perspiration as he pounded relentlessly into Gon’s Babysitter…and took his pleasure from her shuddering body without let up.

Gon didn’t even realize he’d started panting…but on a particularly loud _BANG_ against the wall…he gasped…and it was loud enough to draw Hisoka’s narrowed golden eyed gaze to his perpetually wide chestnut own…peering through the door crack.

Gon couldn’t move…he couldn’t blink.

And Hisoka didn’t look away from him…as he didn’t break rhythm in the _slightest_ …but just smirked in an almost _feral_ way…and kept right on hammering away.

The only change being his unbroken eye contact with the young boy still staring at him as he _worked_ …watching…listening…blushing hard…as Hisoka upped the tempo and gave Gon something to really think about.

It seemed to take an inordinate amount of time for Hisoka to finish…even after Machi had cried out and reached her obvious peak…slumping boneless beneath him…and just allowing the man to use her at will.

Hisoka didn’t take his eyes off Gon.

And Gon…couldn’t even think to take his eyes off Hisoka.

And then the moment came—which would forever star in Gon’s future adolescent fantasies…when Hisoka reared up, gripping Machi’s hips tight enough to bruise as he slammed forward abruptly…and visibly shuddered through his own euphoric climax...gold eyes rolling slightly as he threw his head back and groaned loudly in pleasure.

Gon was breathless…staring fascinated at the man as he _let go_ …

And when the man’s head came back down, and those gold eyes met his once more…gleaming with carnal amusement and a _dangerous_ something _else_ …Gon dry swallowed a lump in his throat…and backed away from the door, before booking it back down the hallway as fast as his feet could carry him.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

He was in so much trouble.

Gon thought this—as his pulse raced, and his head swam…getting progressively lighter and lighter…whilst he contemplated the ramifications of having been caught in the act of doing something he never should have allowed himself to do.

(It didn’t even occur to him that Hisoka hadn’t minded.)

(It didn’t even occur to him that Machi would never be notified of his…indiscretion.)

Gon was left panicking and near hyperventilating on the couch by the time the two emerged from the hallway, and he cautiously braced himself for the shouting and threats he was sure would meet his ears in retaliation for his invasion of the duo’s privacy.

To his patent shock and disbelief…Hisoka merely glanced sideways at him with a smug little smile, and waved lightly...before departing from the house without an extra word…as per usual.

Leaving Machi to collapse onto the couch, smelling as she always did after her activities…and watching whatever show Gon had playing…not speaking up or giving any indication that she knew about what he’d done at all.

Gon didn’t (foolishly) volunteer his guilt.

And as his pulse began to normalize beneath the revival of his personal security…all he could think about…was _Hisoka_.

And the way the Man had looked at him… _during_ …and then after.

He didn’t know what this was becoming…but he knew… _it wasn’t_ _right_.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

The next time Hisoka came over, the was a deviation in the proceedings…as Machi got a phone call, and had to duck out of the house suddenly.

Hisoka merely raised an eyebrow and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Gon compulsively followed after the man…feeling the need to air their dirty laundry before Machi returned.

When he made it into the kitchen, Hisoka was rifling through the fridge and pulling the milk out…pouring up a short glass he filched from the dish drain, and filling it up halfway.

Gon watched the man with the barrier of the kitchen counter floating like an island between them…feeling inordinately awkward and shy as he watched Hisoka drink, eyeing the bob of the man’s Adam’s apple in his long neck…and automatically swallowing along…as Hisoka did upon draining the last of his milk…before languidly licking along the top of his upper lip, disappearing the milk-stash…and staring Gon down with his gold-eyed gaze…pinning the boy within his inscrutable sights.

Hisoka placed the emptied glass down and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly down at the cute boy…now blushing softly and holding his gaze.

Hisoka cocked his hip to the side and placed a long nailed, strong but elegant hand upon it…before asking silkily, “Something on your mind, little one?”

“Erm…”

Gon cleared the sudden hoarseness from his throat, and rallied himself.

How did you apologize for being a peeping Tom when you got seen, but the person being peeped on just kept right on going…looking back at you the whole time…saying nothing of your indiscretion?

It was confusing…and definitely nerve-wracking.

“I was just… _ah_ …gonna say sorry for…”

Gon trailed off, uncertain…as Hisoka’s eyes glinted knowingly, before the man began to drift around the counter…until they were standing toe to toe, causing Gon to have to crane his neck in order to hold the man’s gaze whilst he stood his ground.

But he was a tall…well built…very _attractive_ man…Gon couldn’t help but note.

“For what? What do you have to be _sorry_ for…little fruit?”

Gon licked his lips and replied fervently, “You know what. You saw me…you were watching me watch you both…”

Hisoka smiled.

Gon’s breath hitched and caught in his throat.

“Yes. I did. And I was. But you’ve no need to apologize.” Hisoka maintained, before leaning down slowly and confiding directly into Gon’s reddened ear, “It was the _best_ orgasm I’ve had in a long time.”

To which Gon’s brain shut off…and promptly died a pitiful death…leaking from his ears as the man stood upright again, staring him down in a fashion far too _hungry_ to be decent.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

From then on…Gon found…the door was always being carelessly left ajar, to some extent.

And Gon…could be found guiltily watching Hisoka watching _him_ …as Hisoka (quite harshly) fucked an unaware Machi into the mattress…at an angle purposefully aimed towards the doorway for the best vantages.

Allowing Hisoka to meet Gon’s eyes even more conveniently as he got off...

Somewhere along the line…Gon gets bold enough to touch himself during his _sanctioned_ voyeurism…much to the inexplicable, wicked delight of Hisoka…who gets an unhindered eyeful of the boy standing there with his hand shoved down his pants…moving purposefully alongside Hisoka’s thrusts…working himself secretly into a matching frenzy…as Hisoka put even more effort into his actions…for Gon’s precious benefit.

It doesn’t happen until after another two weeks of this same song and dance…that Gon consciously decides that Machi’s involvement in the whole scene…isn’t half so riveting as the way Hisoka _looks_ …when he’s balls deep and staring straight at him…with _heat_ and _fire_ burning in those golden eyes…setting Gon’s blood aflame in the hallway, as the boy stood on trembling legs…taking himself in hand, and deriving secondhand pleasure from observation.

Machi might as well have not existed at that point.

In fact—Gon finds himself really wishing she _didn’t_ …when all on his lonesome in bed…thinking back on Hisoka…once his Babysitter has retired for the night and he’s back under his Aunt’s sole guardianship.

Gon figured…he must be a very bad person.

But…when he thought about Hisoka…and all the man did…and kept _doing_ …in front of him…Gon couldn’t help but feel… _want_ …

Want and need… _so badly_ …that it made his gut twist, and caused him to feel feverish in the dark…as he eagerly anticipated the next time Machi was to babysit him…and invite Hisoka over.

It was only in the privacy of his own bedroom…late at night…that Gon allowed himself to fully contemplate his own very _wrong_ …bone deep yearnings.

To picture himself in Machi’s place…beneath _Hisoka_ …as that Man stared him down and did _those things_ to his body…never looking away…or thinking of anything else…besides Gon.

It wasn’t good…Gon knew.

In general, it was frowned upon—to have any kind of liking or feelings towards any part of an obviously involved pair.

It made him feel scummy…and bad…but he just couldn’t shut Hisoka out of his mind.

It was enough to drive him internally _mad_.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

The next time Gon saw Hisoka…it wasn’t at his house, but coming home from school.

He was walking by himself…beneath an overcast sky threatening a storm.

His Aunt had told him she’d be working all night, and that Machi would be watching him until the next day…since she couldn’t be there until then.

Gon had been so ready to get home…that his friends from school had given him all kinds of funny looks.

Killua had even grinned and furtively asked if he had some _really good_ porn at the house.

To which Gon had blushed fiercely and vehemently denied…even though he knew that essentially… _he did_ …and Killua was right on the money.

But _damn_ …if it wasn’t something he couldn’t ever talk about.

But away from that…Gon had forgotten his umbrella in his haste to get home, as he lived near enough to the school to walk the blocks.

He stared nervously up at the sky as a loud rumbling filled the air, signifying the true beginning of the fast approaching storm…and made the snap decision to duck into the nearby convenience store to wait it out…as the first few drops of rain hit his face.

Machi wasn’t scheduled to be by for at least another few hours. So Gon knew he had time to make it back before her.

Standing near the windows inside the store and watching the downpour start in earnest, Gon just sighed heavily and unshouldered his backpack…leaning up against the wall to lament his luck.

_Fantastic…just great…_

With the weather being like this…Hisoka might not even come out tonight.

Gon frowned and felt acute disappointment gathering in his stomach, closely mimicking a case of unprovoked indigestion.

The bell above the store entrance chimed, automatically drawing Gon’s gaze to the entryway…and his jaw dropped as the Man himself stepped inside from the rain…half drenched with clothes sticking to him, clinging to his muscles and leaving very little to the imagination.

Gon just stared open mouthed as Hisoka casually shook himself, running a hand through his red hair and huffing in a put upon fashion.

“Hisoka!”

Gon couldn’t help but call the Man’s name, drawing attention to himself against the wall…and coloring darkly for the loudness of his voice in the small store…before shivering and licking his lips as that familiar heated stare met his own, and the Man crossed the floor to him, gait and smile predatory as anything Gon had ever seen on his handsome face.

“Well well…if it isn’t my little fruit~…Hello, sweetheart.”

Hisoka crooned and stopped directly in front of Gon, smirking slyly down at the boy as he dripped water everywhere.

“Hey…didn’t expect to see you here. Haha…” Gon laughed and scratched his cheek, feeling unaccountably nervous now…beneath the weight of Hisoka’s focused attention.

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully and shrugged.

“The storm caught me on a snack run. I brought my car but got drenched in the parking lot. No umbrella.”

Gon grinned cheekily, and couldn’t help but tease, “Didn’t know you ever came unprepared…Hisoka.”

Hisoka smirked in some devious amusement—dropping his voice an octave and as he conspiratorially assured Gon, “Oh…but I _don’t_. Not ever. You should know that best.”

Gon blinked—and then he flushed cherry red for the implication…unable to respond further to the man.

“How fortunate that we should meet now…I presume you’re heading home? Machi said she’d be at your house tonight.”

Gon’s lips tightened in displeasure for the sudden mention of his babysitter, and he glanced to the side to hide his bubbling irritation as Hisoka chuckled.

“Yeah…she is.”

Hisoka smiled then.

“Perhaps I should take her place.”

Gon froze. Wondering if he’d somehow misheard the man as he mused aloud…

“What do you mean…take her place?” Gon asked cautiously.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, “Perhaps your Aunt no longer requires her _services_ tonight…perhaps _you_ can…pass along the message.”

Gon blinked slowly…and his heart stumbled in his chest.

_Was Hisoka…saying what he thought he was…?_

“You want me…to cancel Machi’s appointment…behind my Aunt’s back…?”

Hisoka just smiled.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be in _good hands_ …”

Gon stared up at the man…and his mind went curiously blank…as he finally replied…

“…you’ll have to be gone before my Aunt comes back…tomorrow…”

Hisoka grinned broadly.

“Aren’t I always?”

Gon licked his lips and fished his cell phone out of his backpack’s outer zip. For once…inordinately glad he’d snuck it into school and didn’t forget it at home.

It was only supposed to be used in emergencies…after all.

He had his Babysitter and his Aunt programmed on speed dial.

“Hey…Machi…my Aunt said to tell you she doesn’t need you tonight…yeah…she got off… _mhm_ …no worries. See you next time...bye…”

Hisoka reached out and ruffled long, wet fingers through Gon’s hair…grazing the boy’s tender scalp with his nails…as Gon closed out the line and put away the device again.

“Shall we go, now?”

Gon swallowed thickly and nodded beneath the firm press of Hisoka’s hand.

“Yeah. Okay…”

He was really doing this.

_Holy shit._

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

When Gon and Hisoka reached Gon’s house, it was still raining hard…and they both got further drenched before getting inside.

Hisoka had parked a little ways away from the house…for in case Gon’s Aunt came home early, so no questions would be asked.

Thus…they’d had to run through the deluge.

Gon was laughing with his back pressed against the door and his backpack near soaked through sitting on the floor in the corner…as Hisoka removed his shoes and began peeling off his wet clothes, shirt first.

Gon’s laughter died a pitiful death as he saw all those wet, glistening…defined muscles up close…and Hisoka just wadded the wet cloth up and dropped his pants next…before bee-lining it to the wash room and tossing the things into the dryer…without any kind of requested permission.

Gon just stared blankly after the man’s naked, firm globed backside…wide eyed and rapidly hardening beneath his own wet clothes…as Hisoka hadn’t been wearing anything extra underneath.

It was just all _out there._

Gon couldn’t bring himself to leave the doorway as Hisoka’s naked body kept mercilessly taunting his mind…and it wasn’t until the naked man himself came back into the room…that Gon blinked and came out of his reverie.

“You simply must get out of those clothes, _Gon_ …before you catch cold. Your new Babysitter demands it. We could both use a _hot shower_.”

Gon shuddered, and made an abortive move to clumsily peel the wet clothes off of himself…beneath Hisoka’s familiar watch.

Blushing darker and darker all the while…as Hisoka just stared at him with a playful smile…waiting for Gon to get just as naked as himself.

When Gon hesitated on his underwear…Hisoka _tutted_ and walked over until he was directly in front of the boy…poised within arm’s reach.

“You’ve nothing I haven’t seen. Don’t be _shy_ …take them _off_.”

Hisoka’s voice had dropped an octave and husked over as he urged the boy along…and Gon stared up at the man…unblinkingly…alternating between shades of embarrassed pink and transgressive red…as he finally hooked his fingers in the waist of his boxers…and pushed them down to his ankles…before stepping out of them completely.

Hisoka licked his lips slowly, and Gon stood stock still…feeling like a tasty mouse placed before an absolutely _starving_ cat…

Hisoka wordlessly bent over to scoop Gon’s discarded clothing articles up, bundling it as he’d done his own…and carrying it all back to the laundry room…where he unceremoniously dumped them into the dirty hamper with Gon’s name lettered in bold along the side.

When the man reemerged, he crooked a finger at Gon…and Gon drifted behind Hisoka…down the familiar hallway…and into the bathroom.

Shutting and locking the door behind them both…Hisoka ushered Gon directly into the shower and stepped in behind him…turning the tap on to straight HOT…and blocking half the steaming spray with his larger body as he turned Gon around…crowding him against the tiled wall…before bending to capture the boy’s lips in a bruising…passionate…open mouthed kiss.

Gon’s legit first.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Kissing Hisoka…was like being eaten _alive_ …Gon surmised.

He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hisoka’s neck…raising his knee and yelping as Hisoka gripped him beneath and hiked him up the wall…so he no longer had to bend over so far in order to reach the boy he was so intent on devouring whole.

Gon clung to Hisoka and trusted the man not to drop him as his back slid up against the wall…and Hisoka’s tongue found his own…

It was really long…and really _hot_ …

Gon could tell even through the steamy water hitting his skin in the few places Hisoka’s tall body didn’t cover.

He didn’t know how Hisoka’s tongue was so hot…but when he sucked on it, drawing a guttural groan from Hisoka’s throat and causing the man to tighten his grip exponentially on Gon’s backside…Gon could only equate it to a _burning snake_.

It had a mind of its own…and twisted wetly within his mouth, hitting tender spots Gon couldn’t believe were so sensitive…when he could feel the prodding in his groin…trapped between Hisoka’s rock abs and the wall…and getting progressively _harder_ …as the man jostled against him throughout the involved kiss.

Gon’s hands found Hisoka’s hair, and he buried his fingers in dark red…tugging at the weighted down locks as Hisoka plundered his mouth without letup.

Gon could feel his lungs straining for air…and he clawed at Hisoka’s back and hair…wordlessly pleading for clemency from the man’s fervid advances.

Hisoka seemed to get the point on a particularly violent hair pull…and Gon broke from the kiss on a rattling _gasp_ …before crying out in surprise as Hisoka’s hand immediately found his bobbing member between their wet bodies…and began to ruthlessly _jerk_ and _pull_ at the tender, throbbing flesh.

The air was steamy and humid from both the running water, and the heat being radiated between them…and Gon could only moan Hisoka’s name over and over…and stare deeply into lustful, narrowed gold...as Hisoka roughly milked the first climax from his body, not stopping until Gon’s body seized up…and the boy came apart beneath his touch.

Arching his back away from the wall, into Hisoka’s persistent…tight grip…causing their chests to rub and collide as Gon’s wasted essence spurted thickly between them, spilling over…only to be washed down the drain from the boy’s wrung out, easily supported frame…leaving Gon panting and draped around Hisoka…basking in the euphoria…and trembling against the naked man supporting him.

Hisoka’s hand lazily withdrew from Gon’s temporarily spent cock…and Hisoka allowed the remainder of the semen on his fingers to be washed away…as he stared down the boy plastered against him.

“ _Gon_ …my little fruit…let’s get you all cleaned up so we can _play_ for real…alright?”

Gon nodded, and sighed blissfully as Hisoka manhandled his body into a supported standing position in front of him…turning Gon so his front was in the shower spray, and reaching for the soap in a wall nook to further assist the boy with the cleansing of his young body.

What followed next was the most thorough…utterly violating…shower Gon had ever taken.

He was squeaky clean in places he’d never even thought about by the time Hisoka finished…and sporting another _painful_ hard-on…which Hisoka merely glanced at with a smug smirk…before prodding Gon out of the shower ahead of himself, and telling the boy to dry off.

Gon stood on shaky legs, clutching a large towel protectively against his front…as Hisoka made quick work of washing himself off in the shower with Gon no longer in the way.

Gon stared into the steamy shower, unable to see the man clearly through the haze…but making out an outline of Hisoka’s silhouette as the man swiftly washed.

The foggy state of his mind was beginning to be his default setting in Hisoka’s presence.

And Gon could only hurry to dry himself off as he’d been bade...when Hisoka reached to shut the water off…and Gon was still dripping wet, holding the towel without having made productive use of it.

Hisoka stepped out of the shower to find Gon frantically toweling himself down, and ineffectually attempting to reach the whole of his back.

Gon froze mid-swipe when he heard the man’s familiar dark chuckle behind him.

“Why don’t you let me assist?”

Hisoka didn’t wait for an invitation as he tugged the towel from Gon’s hands, and made short work of finishing the job Gon had so delayed.

In a matter of seconds…Gon was as dry as he was going to get…hair damp and fluffed into perpetual disarray.

And Hisoka draped the towel over the boy’s shoulders, before giving Gon the succinct order to wait for Hisoka in his _own_ bedroom...and not to bother getting redressed.

Gon did as he was told…and left the man to dry off on his own as he crossed the hall to his own room.

It was lucky that he’d cleaned it recently…and his bed was a full…and not a twin.

Otherwise—Hisoka and he would never fit.

Gon walked over to the bed and dropped the towel on the floor…deciding to make an attempt to get the sheets ready in the way he’d always seen the bed unmade in the guest room.

It was more than a little surreal…to think Hisoka would take him here…instead of where he’d had Machi so many times.

But Gon found…he rather appreciated the change of scenery.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

When Hisoka entered Gon’s bedroom…Gon was positioned on his knees in the middle of his unmade bed…like a virgin sacrifice…waiting eagerly to be deflowered.

Hisoka shut the door behind himself (making sure it was locked _tight_ )…and he steadily approached the bed…not taking his eyes off the kneeling boy who so liked to _look_ _at him_.

He did wonder…if the boy knew just what he looked like when his shining chestnut orbs were locked so perfectly on Hisoka’s own.

It was a heady experience…to have so much _pure_ longing directed at himself…as Hisoka quite enjoyed corruption…but was rather too corrupted himself to attract anything truly _innocent_.

It had been a mere fluke that he’d caught Gon…the way he had.

The boy hadn’t been on his radar until that first time…when he’d seen him at the door.

He’d been just about ready to call it off with Machi that particular day…because she was beginning to seriously bore him…to the point where he didn’t even care to see her _face_ when they fucked.

But when he’d looked up after hearing a _gasp_ …not belonging to the girl beneath him…nor himself…Hisoka had met Gon’s fascinated and guilty stare through a crack in the door…and he’d held the boy’s gaze as he took his pleasure from the girl…feeling more intrigued and aroused than he had in the longest time with Machi as he watched the boy watching him as he mechanically pistoned his hips…and Gon didn’t look away…not once…staying through Machi’s and his own (unexpectedly) powerful orgasm that night.

When he’d come down off his high to glimpse those eyes once again…shining _avidly_ as they stared at him…before disappearing altogether…Hisoka had decided he still had a reason to stay with Machi after all…as she was his only legitimate link to see Gon again…and be seen _by_ him.

From that point on, Hisoka’s sex life took a turn for the morally depraved.

After the boy confronted him in the kitchen…trying to apologize for his peeping…Hisoka had been quick to disavow him of the notion that Hisoka was in any way _upset_ with his behavior.

In fact…he’d told the boy exactly what he’d done for the man…and had been very pleased with Gon’s…response…to him.

Leaving the door open for the boy on the nights following then had been a purposeful baiting for the kid.

Hisoka hadn’t told him outright to _keep watching_ …but Gon had come back time and again on his own…and then…the _precious thing_ had started giving Hisoka his own little show in the hallway…and an epiphany hit him then—like a sucker punch to the jaw.

Hisoka wanted _Gon_.

He wanted him in bed…spread open to the limit beneath him…at the mercy of Hisoka’s _touch_ …staring always so devotedly up at Hisoka…as Hisoka tore him apart from the inside out…and claimed every inch of his _stainless_ soul…for his immoral self.

Gon was only twelve.

Hisoka was twenty-five.

It was a crime— _full stop_.

But Hisoka didn’t care. He didn’t give one iota of a shit.

Gon was his newest _plaything_ …and Hisoka planned to play with the boy until he broke.

And if the boy was strong enough to take him…then Hisoka would be keeping _that_ … every last bit of Gon… _to himself_.

Hisoka didn’t believe in sharing his things.

And Gon…was something Hisoka could see himself molding into the perfect desecrated shrine. A monument to Hisoka’s lowest desires…enslaved by Hisoka’s inclinations until the word ‘ _no’_ was dutifully expunged from his vocabulary.

Hisoka had no illusions that Gon knew exactly what he had gotten himself into.

Watching was one thing. Partaking in the flesh…was another.

Hisoka was just itching to show Gon the truest differences between fantasy…and the _Reality_ of him.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon’s wide eyes widened further as Hisoka approached the bed…towering over Gon and eyeing the boy like a beast on the prowl.

It might have amused Gon that he kept comparing this Man to animals…but Hisoka never felt quite human to Gon…

The gleam in the man’s strangely hued eyes was enough to warn smarter creatures away from the predator within the guy…but Gon was rather less inclined to give into _fear_ in the face of all his adolescent longings made corporeal.

It was because of Hisoka…that Gon had developed an actual _interest_ in sex.

Before…it hadn’t meant anything as a mere concept to Gon—he hadn’t seen the point.

It was how men and women made babies…and how come the Earth was overpopulated. People just did it. It didn’t mean much of anything at all.

After watching Hisoka though…Gon had developed his own sense of _desire_ …and it made him want to touch…and be touched.

He knew it was deviant…outside the normal bounds of sexuality.

But Hisoka made sex i _nteresting_ …he made Gon want to watch…and enjoy.

Hisoka performed like a master. And Gon just wanted to be his instrument.

Gon didn’t know exactly why a Man like Hisoka wanted a boy like him…but…he wasn’t about to question it too hard.

Some things were better left unaddressed for the mystery they were.

Gon just knew Hisoka _wanted_ him. For whatever reasons…and he wanted to make Hisoka feel _good_ …like he’d done for Gon in the shower…and so many times prior to that.

Gon’s eyes travelled down to Hisoka’s partially raised member…hanging massive and heavy between the man’s powerful thighs…nestled in a dark red thatch, proving the how natural the man’s hair color was.

Gon licked his lips and met Hisoka’s eyes again.

The man was staring straight down at him. Not blinking or saying a word.

Gon couldn’t quite read him…but he was within reach at the edge of the bed…so Gon crawled forward on his hands and knees…and reached out to wrap his curious fingers around the length of flesh so like his own…but so very, _very_ different…and bigger.

At Gon’s touch…Hisoka seemed to come alive…and Gon watched in no little wonder as he felt the man hardening further in his grip…until it felt like holding a loaded, heavy weapon in his hand…just waiting to be discharged.

_“Gon…”_

Hisoka breathed his name huskily…and Gon blinked up at the man as he experimentally squeezed the shaft of Hisoka’s dick and stroked it up and down…marveling at the sheer girth of the thick thing.

How Machi had managed it…Gon didn’t even know.

But just thinking of his Babysitter…brought Gon’s competitive spirit out.

“Can I suck it?” Gon asked shortly, and Hisoka’s lips parted…before spreading into a slow grin…which caused Gon’s breathing to stutter to a halt.

“You can try… _sweetheart_. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Gon licked his lips for the assent and got into position. Wrapping both hands around the base of Hisoka’s member to steady it as he balanced on his knees…Gon opened his mouth and lolled his tongue out.

_How hard could it be?_

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Hisoka watched Gon’s small mouth opening wide for to take his cock…and he stood perfectly still and allowed the boy to go at his own pace for the moment.

It was fascinating to see such a little thing trying to swallow him down in one go.

Hisoka smirked for the inevitable choke…and he patted Gon’s head reassuringly…smiling as the boy frowned in determination and began trying different methods to take him down.

_Oh…but it was sweet._

Hisoka couldn’t near call it the best blowjob he’d ever received. But Gon…his dedication to the craft was more than admirable…and patently charming.

How Gon made sucking a dick look so innocent…Hisoka didn’t know. But the boy did.

Hisoka was sorely tempted to fuck that pretty mouth wide open down to the _throat_ …in the most violent of ways…just to see the destructive properties of his depravity wreak their havoc upon the darling creature…

But Gon’s earnest suckling and youthful enthusiasm dampened his innate penchant for _cruelty_.

Hisoka moaned throatily as Gon finally got the right idea, and began lapping messily along the veined shaft and bulbous tip of his member…while massaging the remainder and his heavy, red furred balls delicately with both his hands.

_Oh…but the boy was a quick study._

Hisoka could feel himself swelling further in the confines of Gon’s hollowing cheeks…rubbing all along the boy’s greedy palate as he doggedly worked his little tongue.

It was a wonder Gon could multitask so well.

Hisoka carded his fingers through Gon’s dark hair as the boy’s head bobbed up and down upon him, and he stared down the length of Gon’s elongated…smoothed skinned bare back…as the boy’s knees spread further apart and he could glimpse Gon’s own hardened member swinging untouched below…

Hisoka groaned and felt himself beginning to leak into Gon’s mouth.

Gon moaned around him, and Hisoka felt the vibration travel up the length of his sensitive flesh.

It was good that he had a short refractory period…because Hisoka really wanted to see Gon attempt to swallow the whole essence of him…and he wanted to taste himself on the boy’s tongue as the boy unerringly choked again.

In response to Hisoka’s train of thought and Gon’s own dedicated mouth…Hisoka felt himself twitch…and then…without warning…he was spurting a full load into Gon’s wide open mouth…upon which the boy half-choked and swallowed reflexively in shock.

It was just as pleasant a sight as Hisoka had imagined it’d be.

Gon coughed and gasped…turning his head to the side and wasting seed…as Hisoka’s messy orgasm caught his chin…cheeks…and forehead.

The viscous, milky white fluid dripped dirtily…and smelled like Machi so often did on that couch in the past…reminding Gon just how long he’d really been choking on Hisoka’s essence…smelling the man secondhand until he’d made it here to actually _taste_ the stuff.

It truly wasn’t pleasant…but it wasn’t too horrible.

Gon still would have liked some warning.

Trying for a glare…Gon squinted up at Hisoka as the man petted his head with an indolent smirk…saying sultrily, “ _Haah_ …apologies…I couldn’t help myself. With a little practice, you’ll do it even better. Tell me…did it taste _good_ , precious?”

Gon licked his lips…grimacing as his tongue hit more substance…and swallowing another bit of the stuff down his throat as he fought not to rudely spit it out.

Glaring slightly—Gon pouted up at Hisoka and said, “ _Nghaa_ …you could’ve… _haa_ …warned me… _aah_ ….”

Hisoka chuckled deeply.

“I could have.”

Gon groaned and settled more comfortably on his haunches…ignoring the remaining mess Hisoka had made of his face and grumbling out, “It’s not ice cream.”

Hisoka laughed outright and crawled onto the bed beside Gon in a half lounging pose…tilting the boy’s head towards himself by the chin and bringing their faces close together as he maintained, “Oh…I don’t know. If you eat it off the right person…it can be quite sweet indeed.”

After which Hisoka began dirtily licking the essence of himself from Gon’s skin…like the animals Gon so often compared him to groom themselves and their young in the wild.

Gon didn’t know how to react to Hisoka tonguing him down…so he just sat stock still as the man licked all over him.

It was disturbingly hot.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

On a final swipe of his long tongue across Gon’s forehead, Hisoka moaned deeply and moved to kiss the boy’s plush lips.

Gon didn’t pull away as Hisoka’s mouth met his…and he fell backwards to lay flat upon the bed as Hisoka’s weight came down upon him…effectively stretching him out against the sheets alongside the man.

Hisoka lazily licked inside of Gon’s mouth…imparting further flavor of himself to the boy, and moaning in tandem with Gon as the boy sucked on his tongue and met his lips more enthusiastically.

Hisoka ran his hands up and down Gon’s nubile body…and crawled more on top of the boy as he spread Gon’s legs further to accommodate himself between.

He could feel Gon’s hardened length pressing against his stomach…and Hisoka slid himself against the boy to provide a teasing amount of friction.

Gon panted into his mouth as the man moved…and he murmured wetly into the kiss…pleading with Hisoka as the friction taunted him ineffectually below…

“… _touch me_ …nnhaa…”

Hisoka nipped at Gon’s lower lip and ceased all movement…drawing a displeased whine from the boy as he pulled out of the kiss and smiled malevolently down at the writhing child.

“Are you ordering me, _sweetheart_?”

Gon glared up at Hisoka, feeling bothered and utterly disgruntled by the man as he fisted the sheets in frustration.

“ _Hisoka_ …it hurts!”

Gon was practically hissing at Hisoka in admonishment, and Hisoka chuckled in dark amusement as the boy panted softly…begging without a plea for his further attention as Hisoka refused to take pity.

“Does it now?”

Hisoka purred…and he slowly slid down Gon’s body, kissing and licking at the skin of the boy’s chest and legs until he reached the juncture of Gon’s spread thighs.

“Would you like me to show you…how to _really_ suck?”

Gon’s breath caught in his throat…and he stared down at Hisoka positioned between his legs hovering above his groin…with saucer wide eyes, darkening with precocious carnality as he licked his lips…and nodded gently in assent…

Hisoka smirked.

“Use your words.”

Gon opened his mouth and whispered hoarsely, “Please…show me how to _suck_ … _haa_ … _Hisoka_ …”

Hisoka was nothing if not a superb instructor.

The sounds Gon made when the man swallowed him down to the root reminded Hisoka of a feral kitten…crying in the night for its first meal….and he found…he really enjoyed hearing it ripped from Gon’s vibrating pipes.

It didn’t take long for the boy to lose it.

But as Hisoka had stated…it was _very sweet_ …swallowing all of the emission straight from Gon…until he had the boy all blissed out and limp against the bed…unable to think beyond the tremors of his second proper orgasm jolting through him.

Hisoka didn’t waste a drop…as he made good on his word and showed Gon exactly how it was done.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon hadn’t known he could feel like this.

Hisoka’s hand in the shower had been brilliant…but the man’s _mouth_ …was out of this world.

If this was what sex was…Gon didn’t know how he’d ever get enough.

It made sense now…why people never stopped. How come his Babysitter called for Hisoka all the time…

Even the thought of Machi’s discretions couldn’t ruin Gon’s floaty high at this point.

Hisoka had rightly sucked his brain out through his dick. Gon couldn’t have held a conversation with the man then if Hisoka had asked him to recite the alphabet.

His head was just that empty.

Feeling his legs being pushed up beneath the knees…Gon frowned slightly and stared down to see his pliant body being slowly bent in half.

It was strange…seeing himself being exposed in such a way…but the way Hisoka was still looking at him…caused a pulse of something devastatingly hot to shoot through his body and attempt to rally his quiescent member once more.

It felt like too soon…but Gon could feel the stirrings in his gut and was unable to turn them off.

Hisoka just kept pushing…until his legs were spread so wide and everything down below was put on obscene display.

Gon breathed harshly in and out…and he still couldn’t find his words as the man said for his benefit…

”Little fruit…I’m going to prepare you for me now. Just _relax…_ and this will go smoothly. No matter what…trust me. You’ll feel better soon.”

Gon didn’t understand…not really…but he nodded his head anyways and let Hisoka do what Hisoka did.

To say he was shocked when the man’s tongue licked and forced its way in _there_ …would be an understatement.

Gon had _never_ seen him do this to Machi before…and he knew it was _dirty_ …

But it felt weirdly _good_ too…

Gon moaned softly, flushing his darkest red yet…and he canted his hips in the air against Hisoka’s face…as the man greedily ate him out…pressing a finger in alongside his slippery tongue…and making Gon feel inordinately stretched and _naughty_ …as he held the boy open and expertly widened the breach.

What came shortly thereafter was beyond Gon’s knowledge.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon was a _tight_ little thing.

Hisoka had quite the time stretching him out…and the clamp upon his tongue and finger from the Gon’s anus was so _hard_ …that he felt himself swelling immeasurably below…imagining the way the boy would grip and hold him throughout their coupling.

If only he could first get _inside_.

It would hurt the boy. There was no doubt.

But as Hisoka steadily worked his tongue and introduced more and more fingers…to the litany of Gon’s confused pained and pleasured whines and interspersed moans above…Hisoka knew that Gon could certainly manage.

For the boy would be given no other option…but to accommodate him.

If he’d known they’d be running into each other like this…today…Hisoka might’ve covered his bases better.

But Gon had been right there…fallen at his feet, easy pickings as anything…and Hisoka had jumped at the opportunity.

It wasn’t his nature to ever come unprepared. No. Not ever.

But Hisoka…hadn’t allowed himself to waste time when it came to Gon…he had wanted him right then.

And so…here they were…with little to no lube…and Hisoka stretching a burning breach in the boy’s body…in order to truly tear the boy apart with the insinuation of his much larger self.

It would be cruel…inordinately cruel…for Gon’s first time.

Hisoka knew.

It brought him to the slightest of impasses…where he paused and actually addressed the boy…eyeing the bedside table and calculating his chances.

“Gon…” Hisoka rasped, “Do you have anything…slippery in your nightstand?”

Gon frowned down at him, chest heaving up and down as the boy struggled to answer beyond his aroused and pained haze, “You mean… _aah_ …like body oil?”

Hisoka smiled.

“Exactly.”

Gon pointed at the nightstand’s drawer and said, “…there’s a bottle in there…of that... _ah_ … _haah_ …”

And in an uncharacteristically merciful mood, Hisoka got off of Gon to rifle through the boy’s nightstand…procuring the aforementioned oil and bringing it back to the bed…before upending the thing over his hand and fingers and using it to further slick his constricted way inside the boy.

As soon as his first slick finger plunged upward to the knuckle…Gon cried out and gripped the sheets.

From then on…it was easy going.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Gon felt all slippery and wet below…in a place he’d never really contemplated before.

Hisoka had been playing with his _hole_ …sticking his fingers inside...scissoring the digits…making him feel open and emptied in the strangest way after he’d gotten that oil in hand.

Gon vaguely understood what the man was doing…and he knew what had to be coming.

He had the briefest moment of clarity to thank his lucky stars that he’d had that oil leftover in his drawer.

Because if Hisoka did what he knew he was about to…Gon was gonna need it.

On a final scissoring stretch…Hisoka hovered in front of Gon’s nose…lining himself up with the boy’s prepped entrance and oiling his cock from root to tip as Gon panted and stared up at him.

The man raised an eyebrow and flashed Gon a smirk…to which Gon blinked and took a deep breath…before nodding jerkily.

No more words were exchanged, and Hisoka took the permission for what it was.

The instant the man’s oiled, mushroomed tip pressed to and forcibly breached Gon’s entrance…Gon’s mouth fell open on a muted gasp…and Hisoka didn’t allow the boy to take another breath before he drove further in…

Going deeper and deeper…until Gon was feeling overwrought and completely impaled by the entirety of Hisoka within in.

When Hisoka was finally balls deep, and Gon could manage a breath…Hisoka kissed his forehead and praised the boy for his fortitude, “Precious boy…so _good_ for me… _haa_ … _haa_ … _Goooooon_ ….”

Gon felt Hisoka like a hot rod in his gut…and he clenched and trembled and quivered as he tore at the sheets and cracked his clenched eyes open to see familiar burnished gold staring down at him…and just like that…he was gone.

Because this—this had been what he’d wanted…all the time…

Hisoka looking at him…the way he always had…when Gon couldn’t…when Gon wouldn’t dare look away…

_“Ready, little fruit...?”_

Gon sucked in a shaky breath, arched away from the bed and shifted _just so_ …feeling Hisoka lodged so far up inside of him…and saying in a voice broken and splintered...with overwhelming emotion…

“… _Go_ … _Hisoka_ …”

And go he did—plow driving through Gon _over_ and _over_ … _again_ and _again_ … _harder_ and _harder_ … _faster_ and _faster_ …until they were both utterly **gone**.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

“Alright Gon, I’ll be gone for two days. You be sure to let Machi know what time to be here for me. My flight leaves early, so I’ll be gone once you wake. I left her money in the kitchen jar…so be sure she gets it. Be good—and call if anything happens.”

Gon smiled and nodded as Mito dished up dinner and gave him his instructions for the long weekend of her upcoming business trip.

“I hate to leave you alone for so long, but you’re responsible and Machi knows the rules.”

“Don’t worry Auntie. We’ll be fine. You go do what you need to. I promise, the house will be here when you come back.”

Mito shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling at the cheeky kid as she sat down to the table and handed over his plate.

“Mhm...you still have a bedtime. Don’t try and stay up all night when I’m gone.”

Gon puffed his cheeks and stuffed a bite of food into his mouth, chewing around it as he replied, “I know. I’ll be out by ten. Scout’s honor.”

Mito sighed and smiled, “You’re such a good boy. Makes me worry you’ll be a bad adult.”

Gon grinned, “Oh, I’ll be the worst.”

Mito glared playfully, “Don’t expect me to bail you out. If you get caught, you’re on your own.”

“Aww…but you’re my Auntie. It’s your job to pay the tickets.”

“Grown people pay their own tickets.”

Gon snickered. “Yeah, Okay. I’ll save you the bills.”

“Eat your food, brat.”

And Gon did.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

The next morning, Mito was good and gone.

And Gon…he was on the phone.

“Hey…yeah, she canceled her plans again…don’t worry, she said she’d pay double for the inconvenience…yeah…I have it with me. You can pick it up Monday.”

Gon smiled.

“Okay…yeah, you too…bye Machi.”

He hung up the line.

And then, he opened it up again.

Not even needing to use speed dial…as he had the next number perfectly memorized.

**_Ring…riiiing…ri—Click~_ **

_“Hello…little fruit.”_

Gon shivered and rolled onto his back in the bed with his cell clutched to his ear…as Hisoka’s sultry voice filled his head.

“Hey. What’s up?”

_“I should be asking you that. You did call me, sweetheart.”_

Gon snickered into the speaker and bit his lip.

“What’re you doing this weekend?”

_“I don’t know yet…but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”_

Gon blushed lightly and grinned as he rattled off his latest circumstance, heart beating double-time as it always did when Hisoka was involved.

“So…will you be here?”

A dark, sinister chuckle drifted through his ears.

_“Oh precious…I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

And neither would Gon.

Hanging up the line with his plans firmly settled, Gon began bustling about the room…double-checking his supplies and bed sheets…before jumping in the shower.

He had a good few hours, but it never hurt to be extra clean.

Because Hisoka…was always _extra dirty_ …and Gon was nothing if not endlessly accommodating.

After all—he was the Babysitter’s boy.

* * *

**\--**

**End Transmission.**

**\--**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> …write something sentimental, I said. Do a change of flavor…I said. 😐
> 
> I was halfway through something along those lines…before this rabid bunny ambushed me…and started stripping. 😮
> 
> And then…whelp…this happened. #NoSelfControl 🤷♂️
> 
> I should be very ashamed...that this was so easy to write. 😅 The thing that took the longest…was the length. 🙂
> 
> But I’m actually quite pleased with the way this turned out. #StillEarningDaTicket
> 
> I hope we all derived some enjoyment from this, and I look forward to hearing back from all you lovely readers in the comments. 🤎❤💚💓💙
> 
> Until the next Shot, 
> 
> Stay Alive ~ 🦋💧🥀


End file.
